


Animal Action

by cephalopod_groupie



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Octopuses, Tentacles, animal mating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 02:18:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6781399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cephalopod_groupie/pseuds/cephalopod_groupie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newt's experiments usually have more than one outcome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Animal Action

Hermann often turned a blind eye to any sort of sample that Newton had shipped to Shatterdome, unless of course there was the danger of toxic substances getting within 5 yards of himself. However, his particular sample was unlike the others in that it was actually alive...and there were two of them. For one horrific moment Hermann thought it was two miniature kaiju in a fish tank, but they were only octopuses. 

“How do they relate to your kaiju research?” 

“They don’t. This is just a side project for me,” Newt said as he made space on his side of the lab. Hermann nodded, skeptically. “Larger Pacific Striped octopus. Cool, aren’t they?” Hermann made a sound of acknowledgement, eyeing the somewhat agitated cephalopods. Suddenly they wriggled closer, tentatively at first, but within seconds they rapidly changed to a striped appearance and were joined, tentacles flailing. They were clearly not fighting, as they began to pulsate very intimately. Hermann watched, dumbstruck, as he stood next to Newton. 

“See, Hermann,” Newt explained. He coughed nervously. The octopuses continued to mate vigorously yet tenderly. Hermann began to sweat. “Usually the male extends his hectocotylus arm and puts it in the female’s mantle like ‘here, have my sperm, please don’t eat me’ but this breed’s all ‘want some foreplay, baby? A little tentacle action?’ and they really go at it, but in a nice way…Hermann? Where are you going?”

“It’s been very illuminating but I must return to my work,” Hermann said as he failed to discreetly wipe the sweat off his brow. When he was far away from the spectacle, he hooked his cane on the lamp by his chalkboards, it’s usual spot. 

“OMG you’re turned on by tentacle porn!” Newt squeaked, scampering after the scrawny mathematician.

“I certainly am not!” Hermann said, turning ‘round to face the short, rugged biologist. “I am simply...seeing animals engaging in an act of reproduction...,” he swallowed.“...reminds me of my own carnal desires.”

“So you’re turned on by it,” Newt pressed, stepping closer. 

“No, I am not ‘turned on’, as you put it,” Hermann said sternly. “Such...vigorous activity serves as a reminder.” Hermann looked away and sniffed.

“You said that. So...who do you have ‘carnal desires’ for?” Newt said, waggling his eyebrows.

“No one...” Hermann hedged. “Although it would be..rather pleasant to...”

“Have tentacle sex?”

“No!” Hermann said louder than needed. He exhaled, exasperated. “Well, why do they do that, then?” He flapped a finger, indicating what he couldn’t look at. 

“The octopuses?” Newt said, pointing to the tank behind him. Hermann nodded. “Well, there are some theories. I mean, a lot of experts say it’s because the female is taking a defensive posture and the male has to match that. Like, she’s not just gonna take his special arm. Maybe it’s so they’re equally vulnerable.” 

Newt eyed Hermann, noting how he was still flustered and walked closer. “We don’t really know if they bond the same way humans do. But then, there’s evidence that they live in the same dens sometimes and that’s like, unheard of in the octopus world. So maybe they sorta need this level of bonding. ” 

Newt got uncomfortably close. Although Hermann seemed nervous, he didn’t move and showed no signs of abhorrence. His eyelids dropped a little and his chest rose and fell steadily. He couldn’t stop looking at Newton. 

“See, they match sucker-to-sucker in some places,” Newt said in a quieter voice, gently taking Hermann by the wrists. He slowly stretched out Hermann’s arms, stroking them softly as he extended his own arms to match. Hermann looked down at Newt’s face, only a few inches from his own. Newt intertwined their fingers, his eyes remained locked with Hermann’s.

“And they wrap some tentacles around the other’s tentacles,” Newt added, curling a leg around the back of Hermann’s legs. “And they mate beak to beak...it’s not really kissing but the beaks are around their mouths...so...”

Newt began to smile, looking at Hermann’s thin, wide lips. Hermann stared down at Newt’s lips, leaning closer. Newt planted a soft kiss on him, pulling back to see Hermann’s expression. Hermann leaned down further, silently asking for more. They positively melted together. To Newton’s surprise, Hermann wrapped his arms around him, uncharacteristically frantic. He reached down and took hold of Newt’s leg and held it firm to his hip. He felt Newt’s breath hitch and pulled the man closer with his other arm, the arm that was snaked around Newton’s back. The biologist, meanwhile, was exploring Hermann’s torso, daring to venture down the slender man’s lower back. Hermann inhaled sharply, parting their mouths in his surprise. Newt’s lips were bright pink. Hermann looked rather dopey, but also very happy. 

“I think I’m gonna write a paper on how biology experiments have a positive effect on my love life.” Hermann smiled down at him.

“I think you should write a paper about how you still manage to stay attractive to me despite your shenanigans.”

“So you have carnal desires for _me_?” Newt’s eyebrows rose up.

“Careful,” Hermann said playfully, squeezing Newt close up against him. “I might have to take a defensive posture.” 


End file.
